It's a Turnabout Life
by Hime Shinra
Summary: Miles Edgeworth hates children, especially babies. Watch his world turned upside down when he have one of his own! A winning fanfiction in nanowrimo 2008, originally written in Indonesian. AU, after the events in the first game
1. The Prelude of Edgeworth's Turnabouts

Chapter 1: The Prelude of Miles Edgeworth's Turnabouts

Ema Skye ran through the streets of Los Angeles. Her long, eye-catching white trenchcoat flapped behind her back with the wind, her long brown hair that used to be tied neatly into a bun is now becoming a total mess because she had lost her hairclip, her body is sweating and her face reddened because of dehydration, and she got bruises and cuts here and there all over her legs, showing that she had fallen a lot of times.

THUMP!

And again she fell. This time, because of a brick – after previously going over stones, roadblocks, dogs' tail, and spare rubber tire out of nowhere. All of her experiment items fell out of her bag and scattered everywhere. and it seems that she got one extra bruise on her knees next to the scrape that she made when she stepped over a dog's tail and fell. She almost cried because of the pain, but she quickly gathered her stuffs, stood up and run again. Most people who saw her thought that she's a mad person escaping from a mental hospital, someone being chased by a mass murderer or just a typical schoolgirl chasing after a panty-snatcher. Of course, Ema heard them all. Had she is not in a rush she'll just came to each of those bastards and punch 'em in the face. But she didn't have time. She has to meet that person quick…because he's the only person who can help…

_And he's the one who has to be responsible for this!_ She murmured as she ran along.

At last, after half an hour running without stopping she arrived at her destination: High Prosecutor's Office. She was out of breath, but she quickly entered the building with a weak step.

"Ema? Wh-what happened to you? Are you okay, dear?" the High Prosecutor's Office receptionist lady quickly approached her. She was really concerned seeing the ex-chief's sister in a very concerning condition. Her face is really pale, as if she was ready to faint anytime. The lady, which is named Sylvia, took her to the employees' private lounge and gave her a glass of water. Ema drank all the water and put the glass on the table, then stood up again and walked to the door.

"Ema! Where are you going?! You're still pale…and your legs are bleeding…"

Sylvia tried to convince Ema to rest for some more time, but it seemed to be useless. Ema kept trying to walk out of the room.

"…Sylvia…"

"Yes, Ema?"

"…Mr. Edgeworth…is he in his office?"

"Y-yes…"

Ema quickly opened the door and walked towards the elevator as fast as possible, ignoring Sylvia who called out her name many times so loud that it echoes through the long hallway. People are staring at her, but Ema didn't care. When the elevator door is finally closed, Ema quickly pushed the 12th floor button. As she leaned over the cold glass wall, she gazed through the LCD panel on top of the elevator door which displayed numbers to indicate which floor did the elevator located now. The numbers kept rising – a sign that the elevator is going higher and higher.

_Just a little moment…and I'll be there…_

_Sis, I'm sorry…I broke our last promise…_

_But I really have to do it…because, well…Trust me, sis. This is the best way…_

At last, the LCD showed the number 12. The elevator stopped, and then there's a sound of a bell followed by the opened lift door. Ema didn't waste any time to go to office number 1202, even though her whole body feels like burning because of all the injury she sustained during her trip all the way here. On the office number 1202 door, there's a golden plate with the name Miles Edgeworth written on it. The plate was so eye-blindingly shiny and reflects your face in a golden shade. With no doubt, Ema opened the door wide, shocking Edgeworth who seemed to be busy writing something on his desk.

"MR. EDGEWORTH!"

Miles's hands stopped moving. He can only stare at Ema blankly when the girl approached his desk. Ema felt weird, how come he didn't atleast commented about her dirty clothes and her messy look. She knew really well that the demon prosecutor which she really respected cares about hygiene and neatness of every guest that entered his office – and that includes her, even though she's the ex-chief's sister. After staring each other in silence for too long, Miles turned his eyes back towards the letter that he just penned, folded it neatly, and crouched down to open one of his desk shelf and shoveled through the contains – he seemed to be looking for an envelope.

"…Sis…sis died last night…" Ema said with a trembling voice, breaking out the silence between them. She tried to talk as calm as possible. "Did you…know?"

Miles nodded and replied with a slight "mm-hmm", still looking for an envelope. At last, he found one and brought it over to his table.

"So, you came all the way here to my office dressing up like a homeless only to tell me something that I already know?" he said, still with no expression as he put the folded letter into the envelope, removed the seal and crouched back to look for a stamp.

Meanwhile, Ema started to tensed up. She curled her fists and clenched her teeth, trying not to do anything bad to the prosecutor with every bad thought that was filling her mind that second because of anger. "Did you know why sis died?" she asked, with a tense voice. Miles looked up, and stared at Ema

"Because of sickness, isn't it?" he murmured coldly, toneless.

Ema shook her head "If you really want to know why sis died…come with me to the hospital, now!"

Miles thought for a while, and crouched back "Not interested" he replied behind his expensive mahogany desk.

Ema's eyes that had turned red since long is now full with tears. "You…you are my sister's boyfriend, why…why did you response so coldly towards her death?!"

Miles sighed, and turned his face back to Ema again "So your point is, you want me to cry over Lana's death so hard like those guys in the soap operas?! Ema, if you only want to bother me, please get out of my office, now! Understand? I'm busy!"

Ema was shocked hearing the words that had just been said by Miles. Without a word or even a doubt, she stepped forward towards his desk…

_SLAP!_

Miles tried to recall as fast as possible what had just happened to him.

Ema Skye, 16, his girlfriend's sister, slapped him.

He went into a temporary shock for five minutes. This is the first time in his life he'd been slapped by a girl.

---

Inside the bright red Alfa Romeo Brera, the two went quiet. As Miles drove his car, his face went sulkier than usual – either because of concentrating on the road or his cheek is still painful because of Ema's slap (which still leaves a very bright red mark on his pale white face). Ema who was sitting on the passenger seat only stared blankly at the sceneries that went by so quickly. The silence continued until they arrived at their destination – Cedars-Sinai Medical Center.

After Miles parked his car, Ema led the road without saying anything. Passing through the hospital corridors filled with people passing by, Miles only followed the girl without asking anything until they passed a sign which says NICU – Neonatal Intensive Unit Care. He stopped walking immediately.

"Ema…"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I had this weird feeling since I entered the pediatrics section. Now why are we entering the NICU?! Didn't you take me here all the way to Beverly Hills to say goodbye to Lana for the last time?!"

"What kind of boyfriend are you?! How come you didn't know that we had held her funeral this morning?!"

"Then why are we here now?!"

"…"

"Ema Skye, answer me!"

Ema turned around and continued walking, ignoring questions from Miles. He then realized that he didn't have any choice but to follow. He then saw Ema talking to a male nurse, then they were lead to a sterile room and they both have to wear plastic coats on top of their clothes to maintain the hygiene inside the NICU – Miles thought those sterile coats looked more like raincoats. After that, the automatic door opened – revealing several incubators with babies inside. On each of those incubators, the babies' status cards were latched. The card is filled with basic information – name, date and time of birth, parents' name, and other medical records that is barely illegible. Miles didn't know why, but he had a strange, uncomfortable feeling – probably because he doesn't like children, especially babies because they're very troublesome. He wanted to get out quick, but he can't. He was really curious why Ema brought him there.

They then stopped in front of an incubator with a small baby inside – very small compared to the other babies that he had seen in the room. Miles looked towards the status card and found that the name column is _empty_ and his birth date is 24 July 2017

_Yesterday? _

"Mr. Edgeworth…"

Ema's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He quickly turned his face away from the status card and looked to his girlfriend's little sister "Y-yeah? What is it, Ema?"

"This baby…it's yours"


	2. MY BABY?

Chapter 2: MY…BABY?!

"A…a baby?! T-this is impossible! Ema Skye, your joke isn't funny at all. This can't be…"

"Just admit it, Mr. Edgeworth! You and sis were dating the night before Christmas Eve and disappeared until morning! You both created that baby that time, right?!"

"Hey! How did you know about that?! But…wait! I use contraceptives, and if that baby is really mine and Lana's, then…it's only six month! That baby shouldn't be born yet!"

"This child was born premature because sis was suffering long-term stress! She was worrying about you when you were involved in that Gourd Lake murder case and when she was on trial, she was actually two months pregnant! And…"

"STOP IT! Ema, you're lying! N-no…this is blasphemy! T-this can't be happening! That baby isn't mine! This is all a dream! This…"

"Mr. Edgeworth! Calm yourself down! Mr. Edgeworth!"

Looking at the prosecutor trembling and having a mental breakdown, Ema quickly dragged him outside and told him to wait at the waiting room while she went to buy some drinks. While he sits alone in the waiting room, he tried to calm himself down. Concern, guilt, fear, confusion, all mixed up in his head. Shortly after, Ema came back with two cans of his favorite lemon juice. After a few sips, Miles took a deep breath and sighed. He stared blankly to the window. Without he realized, a flick of tears fell down from his dark brown eyes. Ema quickly dug through her bag and pulled out a Pink Princess handkerchief, but he ignored it. Still leaning to the bench and staring blankly at the window, he finally spoke

"You said Lana had been pregnant since before the trial…why didn't she tell me anything?"

"Sis…sis doesn't wanna bother you"

"What?!"

"My last promise to sis was not to tell this to anybody…especially you, Mr. Edgeworth. But I can't do it…"

"Why?"

"I don't want your baby to grow up without parents like us. I thought, if that poor baby grow up without his mommy and daddy…that child will have to suffer like me and sis…"

"I know the feeling, Ema. I grew up without my parents too"

Then, they both remained silent until a few minutes later. Ema looked up towards the prosecutor and asked. "So what will you do now, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I-I don't know…my head is still woozy. I…I still don't believe that the baby is really mine. Can I request a DNA test?"

"Sure, I don't mind if you want to prove it scientifically"

---

Three hours later, Miles received an envelope with DNA test results inside. He quickly ripped off the seal and unfolded the paper to read the result. Just what he thought – it's positive.

"So? Are you satisfied or do you need more tests to prove that the child is really yours and my sister's?" Ema asked. Miles shook his head

"No, Ema. I trust you now. Let's go find a doctor to treat your wounds and then I'll drive you home" he said, pulling Ema's hand.

"Wait! This isn't finished! What about…"

Miles stopped his footsteps "Ema,"

"Yes, Mr. Edgeworth?"

He put his hands on her shoulders "Please give me a little time to think…just a week" he begged.

Ema sighed "Okay, but you have to promise that you have to come here everyday after your work is done. I will always be here afterschool"

"Okay, I promise. Oh, and…I saw the child's status card and I found that the name column is empty. What's the baby's name?"

"None"

"Huh?!"

"We haven't thought of a name for the baby. Sis only held the poor thing for three minutes, and then a complication happened and…"

Ema silenced. Her face saddened again.

"Okay, okay! I understand, Ema. I'll look up for a name"

"Really?" Ema looked up, surprised. Her face quickly turned bright again "Please look up for a good name, okay?" Miles nodded. Even though he cannot save Lana, at least he can make his girlfriend's sister smile. He felt that if her face turns sad, Lana is giving him an angry look from somewhere above.

---

Half an hour later in the hospital lobby, Ema was just dispatched out of the emergency room with bandages and band-aids sticking on her feet, her hands and her face. She saw Miles sitting in the hospital lobby, reading a baby name list book and his face looked very serious. Seeing him being like that, she can't help but giggle. She then approached him and tapped on his shoulders.

"So, Mr. Edgeworth? Have you found a good name?"

"Ema, can I ask you something? I've just realized that I forgot to ask something really important…"

"What is it?"

"The baby…is it a boy or a girl?"

The two then went silent like a statue.

"…Boy…"

Miles then closed the book, revealing the pink color and flowery patterns on the cover. The title clearly says:

BABY GIRL NAMES LIST

Ema then frowned and turned her eyes to the floor "…I'm sorry" she murmured

"It's okay, Ema. I almost named that baby MIley Edgeworth" he said calmly. He then stood up and threw his book to the trash bin "Come on, I'll drive you home"


	3. Franziska, meine weise schwesterlein

Chapter 3: Franziska, _meine weise schwesterlein_ (Franziska, my wise little sister)

That evening, rain washes off the whole Beverly Hills. The street where Hollywood girls with Barbie-doll like bodies and their tiny Chihuahuas usually mingle is now becoming like a dead town. The sight seen from the limousine's window is only the street washed off with rain and the dim streetlights behind the raindrops.

Franziska didn't care about the gloomy weather. She wants to arrive quickly at the Von Karma Mansion where she lives, soak in the bathtub with her favorite Lavender Bath Salt, then go to bed and have a good night sleep. But when the limousine entered the main gate, she saw something unusual – a red Alfa Romeo Brera is parked in front of her driveway.

_Bruderlein!_

As soon as the limousine stops right in front of the mansion's door, Franziska didn't wait for her butler to open the car door. She quickly opened the door, making the butler fell on the ground. She seemed to didn't care at all about the poor butler because she just grabbed her whip from the car and walked into the mansion. The maids and butlers of Von Karma Mansion knew these signs too well:

Frau Franziska is having a bad mood. Plus, Herr Miles is home.

World war three will start sooner than they thought.

"Paulina, where's _bruderlein?_" Franziska asked to a maid that was passing by "In the study, Frau Franziska" she answered politely. Without saying thank you, she quickly turned back and went to the study room.

BANG!

"_Bruderlein!_" she shouted as she kicked open the marble study room door. But what she saw was not the elegant and tidy study room that she sees everyday – but a study room that _was_ tidy and elegant. Books and papers scattered everywhere, stacking up high on the desk, the sofa, and the floor. For a second, she thought there was a burglar breaking into her house until her eyes were caught on a red Acer Ferrari laptop and a Canon portable printer on the carpet. A maroon red suit hang on top of her father's favorite Japanese sago palm tree and a mug with the same color sits on top of the stacks near the laptop. Franziska took the mug and sniffed it.

_Dallmayr Prodomo Coffee! This must be bruderlein!_

"You're looking for me, Franziska?"

Franziska turned her eyes to the door, and saw Miles standing there. He is now wearing a black long-sleeved turtleneck shirt and a pair of gray pants. His hair is wet, and a white towel was hung around his neck – a sign that he has just finished his shower. Without any words, Franziska pulled out her whip, but before the end of the whip managed to touch his shoulders, Miles had caught it first. Franziska is surprised, of course. Nobody except her father had ever managed to escape from her deadly whip. Reluctantly, she pulled back her whip and confronted her brother.

"_Bruderlein_, what on earth have you done?! You went home to Beverly Hills after a long time only to turn our mansion into a shipwreck?! And I don't remember having a brother making a mess like this!"

Miles didn't say a word. He grabbed his mug and sipped his Dallmayr Prodomo, put his mug on the mahogany coffee table nearby and sat on the sofa. He grabbed a book that was sitting on the coffee table and continue reading. Realizing that he had ignored her, Franziska quickly approached him and pulled the book away from Miles's hands.

"_Bruderlein!_ What are you doing?!" she growled. She then opened the book and flipped through the pages. As she scanned through the book, she twitched one of her eyebrows, closed the book and shrieked.

"A LIST OF YOUR FAVORITE BABY BOY NAMES?! Bruderlein, why are you reading something like this?"

Miles chooses to keep silent. Meanwhile, Franziska scanned through the room. She soon noticed that all those papers scattered all over the room was not filled with illegible scribbles with nonsense, but those are list of names. On the laptop screen, it is obviously showing that the browser tabs were filled with websites of baby names list. The printer's paper feeder was also filled with printouts of names list from every language you can name. Franziska then turned to her brother once again before she cracked up.

"Hahahahahhahahahah! _Bruderlein_, what are you doing?! You act like someone who just had a baby! Hahahahahahahahahah!"

"I am"

Franziska stopped, turned her face towards Miles and stared at him straightly "Say it again?"

"I JUST HAD A SON, OKAY?!"

Her eyes wide open; she can't believe what her brother had just said.

"_Bruderlein_, please don't say that the mother of that child is Lana Skye…"

Miles silenced.

"_Bruderlein…_"

When Franziska approached him closer, he turned his eyes towards the floor. Miles thought she's going to whip him and he won't defense himself. But…

_SLAP! _

…he got a slap on the face instead, on the cheek opposite to the one that had been slapped by Ema. Now his face is complete with girls' slap marks.

"_Bruderlein_…I….I can't believe it! You…you really have a child born out of wedlock?!"

Miles nodded reluctantly. He then stood up from the sofa and took his coat from the Japanese sago palm tree, dug through the inside pocket and pulled out the DNA test result paper. He then shoved the paper towards her "Read it", he said. Franziska snatched it and quickly read it. After a while, she crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor.

Even though she looks weak and can do nothing without her whip, Franziska owns a black belt in aikido. With anger, she threw Miles very hard to the ground, hitting the palm tree. The poor palm tree that Manfred loves so much is now snapped into two and the soil is scattered all over floor, and the Massimo Dutti that was hung above the tree is now soiled with dirt and leaves, with Miles stuck between the mess.

"_BRUDERLEIN!_ DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU HAVE DESTROYED THE PERFECT HISTORY OF OUR FAMILY! YOU HAVE RUINED YOUR REPUTATION! NO, EVEN WORSE! YOU…YOU'VE HUMILIATED THE HONORED VON KARMA FAMILY!"

Franziska was screaming like crazy, scaring all the eavesdropping servants. Watching Frau Franziska and Herr Miles arguing is not a new sight, but they never saw Frau Franziska screaming like this. And they never saw Herr Miles being too assertive that he lets her threw him with aikido. Usually, he will shout back and they will throw insults and cusses to each other – this is the most fun part. But today's fight seemed to be more frightening than usual.

But what's more frightening than Frau Franziska's whip, Herr Miles's demon look and both of them screaming like trying to kill each other is how Herr Manfred reacts when somehow from the detention center he knew his favorite sago palm tree had been destroyed to pieces. Nobody dares to imagine how angry their master will be.

Meanwhile at the shipwrecked study, Franziska is now cross-examining his brother. She is holding her whip tight, ready to play it whenever she wants to.

"…Lana Skye's little sister is the one who told you…so that means all this time you didn't know anything?"

"No, I didn't know anything. If I knew she's pregnant…I would do anything I could to free her from trial. Even when I haven't known anything, being the prosecutor of her trial is killing me. I knew from deep down that Wright will win the case, but still…everytime I pointed out contradiction or show evidences, my heart feels so painful…"

"And now you decided to be responsible?"

"N-no! I…I haven't thought of it…"

"So why are you so desperate looking for a name for that kid that you destroyed our study?"

"I…I only pity that child...he hasn't got a name yet. So…if I decided to give him to the orphanage, at least I've given him a name as a memento for the rest of his life…"

DOK!

This time, a Jimmy Choo boot hits his chest. Franziska kicked him.

_After being slapped by girls twice, now she's kicking me. What other misfortune will I get? _

"Are you sure that you just wanna give your son away that easy?!"

"…I don't know…"

Franziska then kneeled down and looked into her brother's tired face. He didn't got a single scrape after being thrown by aikido and hit the sago palm.

"_Bruderlein…" _

"Franziska, what do you think I should do?"

"I…I don't know too"

They silenced for a while, and then Franziska started the conversation again.

"_Bruderlein_, will you tell me about your child?'

Edgeworth nodded, and started to tell about his son "That child…he…he was born premature. His body is so small and he has to be incubated. He's got tubes everywhere sticking to his body, but the doctors said that he's very healthy and I can bring him home in a week or two"

"And…his face? Is he more like you or Lana Skye?"

"Ema said that his eyes looks like mine, but I thought that he look more like Lana. I've just seen him for a short while, but deep inside I knew from the beginning that he's my son. On the bottom of his left foot, he has the same birth mark as mine"

"Do you love that child?"

"I don't know, Franziska…but he was born from me and Lana. He was from our love, from our heart. I…I actually don't wanna lose him, but…I'm not sure if I can be a good father or not since I've never deal with children, let alone touch them"

"You don't wanna lose him, right? That means you love him"

"I…love him?"

Franziska nodded, then put her hands on his shoulders, smiling gently "_Bruderlein_, be a good father. I'm sure that papa will be proud, and…your father in heaven will be proud too"

_Franziska…_

She then stood up and stretched out her hands towards him. "Come on," she said gently. Miles took her hand and smiled

"_Danke…Schwesterlein" _

_SWACK!_

"How many times I've told you, _bruderlein?_ DON'T EVER CALL ME _SCHWESTERLEIN!_ AND THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I'VE FORGIVEN WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE HONORED VON KARMA FAMILY!"

And the study room door was shut with a hard slam after Franziska stepped out. Miles only sighed deeply as he stood up and scratched his head, then grabbed his mug to make another glass of Dallmayr Prodomo before he'll stay up late to look for a name again.

_Franziska Von Karma, meine weise schwesterlein…_

---

Meanwhile in her bedroom, Franziska smiled and laughed to herself in front of the mirror, imagining her brother having a son. But that means that she will be called _tante…_

_JUST WATCH OUT, BRUDERLEIN! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU AND YOUR SON IF YOU EVER TAUGHT HIM TO CALL ME TANTE!_

And the Von Karma mansion servants? Worrying about Herr Miles destroying the study room, worrying about Frau Franziska who seemed to be going to kill Her Miles any minute now, and how to explain to Herr Manfred that his Japanese sago palm tree was destroyed by his children.


End file.
